Forgotten but Not Lost
by dark5927
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is just a normal boy attending college in a foreign land. Things change when he starts having weird dreams, and strange things begin happening around him. What did he expect when told his new school was one for those with telepathic abilities? Contains 5927.


Hi there! I've been hanging onto this idea for a while now, so I'm going to present it to the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! characters.

**Warning**: This story has Yaoi! Don't like it, don't read it! Also, there may be a little OOCness. Sorry!

**Pairing**: Main pairing is GokuderaxTsuna, might be more later.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It is owned by Akira Amano.

**Note**: This is an alternate universe! Meaning it does not follow the original story.

Just to clarify, Lambo is the only one to have a different age than what it is supposed to be. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Lambo are all 18. Ryohei and Mukuro are 19. Hibari is 20.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One: Welcome!**

"I think I've found him."

"How can you be sure? Wasn't the link severed?"

"It was never severed, baseball idiot! It has just been weakened. . . Tch."

Three mysterious figures stood on a sidewalk of Namimori in the rain. They wore jackets with hoods to hide their faces. One of the three sighed.

"Calm down, you two. I can't concentrate on his life energy signature if you keep bickering."

"We didn't need you to tag along, stupid cow! My bond with him is stronger than your ability anyway. I will find him."

"Have it your way then, stupid-dera, but I believe young Vongola is in that house there."

One figure pointed at the house they were standing in front of. Another one growled.

"I knew that! That's why I led us here."

"Let's get the address and return to Italy. Dean Reborn will be happy we found him before the semester starts."

"Tch. Whatever, baseball idiot."

The tallest of the three held out his cell phone and began pressing keys. He was sending a text to someone.

"There, I sent him the address. Let's go before we're discovered."

Two of the mysterious men began to walk away, but one stayed in front of the house. He looked up at the second story of the house, barely able to make out a figure through the window.

"I'll be able to see you again. . . To hold you again. Wait just a little longer, il mio amore."

_(That Night)_

Sawada Tsunayoshi tossed and turned in his bed as he dreamed of Medieval times. People fought with swords and other old fashioned weapons, jousted, and a tall castle could be seen in the background. The same person seemed to keep popping up over and over in the dream. He was a handsome looking man with red hair.

What a strange dream.

_(The Following Morning)_

"Tsu-kun, come down stairs please," Sawada Nana called to her son from the kitchen. She was preparing breakfast while her husband, Sawada Iemitsu, sat at the table. He was drinking coffee and reading a letter.

"Coming, mom!" Tsuna replied from his room. He stood from his bed, which we was sitting on before, and made his way to the stairs. His parents flinched when they heard the familiar noise of their son tripping and falling down the stairs. They also heard a familiar "ow. . ." before their son dragged his feet into the kitchen. "Is breakfast ready?" The brunette surveyed the kitchen, only to find that breakfast was still being made. What did his mom want with him, then?

"You received a letter this morning, Tsu-kun," Nana responded cheerfully.

"A letter? What for?" Tsuna sat at the kitchen table opposite his father.

"An invitation to one of the best schools in the world." Iemitsu smiled at his son.

"W-what?! Really?" Tsuna grabbed the letter his father had read and scanned it. "No way. . . My grades weren't good enough for me to receive any invitation to one of the best colleges in the world. This must be some mistake."

"Nope, no mistake. It's addressed to you specifically, Tsuna. I'm so proud of you!" Iemitsu stood from the table to hug his son. The brunette was still stunned by the letter. Then he read the bottom of it and his eyes widened.

"Italy?! The school is in Italy?"

"That's right, Tsu-kun! How exciting! I wish I could go to such exciting places like that." Nana hugged her son as well.

"But, it's so far away. . ." Tsuna looked at the ground, not sure what to think. It would be an amazing opportunity, but to be so far away from his parents. . .

"Don't worry so much, my boy! It sounds like a safe school, and we'd be there in a heartbeat if you needed us." Iemitsu tried comforting his son. "This chance is too good to pass. We just want the best for you, son."

"Well. . . Alright. I'll miss you both so much though. . . When do I leave?"

"We'll miss you too, Tsu-kun, but we know you'll make us proud. You leave in a week."

All of this seemed so sudden to Tsuna. He didn't know how he'd cope with such a drastic and fast change. Won't he be all alone traveling to a new country? Not that he had much here, but he knew his home. But, maybe this would be a new start, a new life, for the young brunette.

_(One week later)_

The week passed so quickly. Tsuna was already on the plane that would take him to Italy. He had hugged and said his goodbyes to his parents before boarding the plane. They had wished him good luck and to stay safe.

Tsuna stared out the window as the plane flew higher and higher into the air. He began to imagine what new things he might possibly find at his new home in Italy. He had been feeling too nervous the night before to sleep, and he could feel exhaustion hit him suddenly like a ton of bricks. He closed his eyes, letting sleep take him. It was going to be a long flight, anyway.

_(Sometime later)_

Tsuna woke with a start as he felt the airplane touch ground. He groggily looked outside the plane window, trying to remember what he was doing again. Then he remembered. _That's right, I'm in Italy now. _He couldn't see much from the plane window, since the plane had landed at the airport. He could only see the main building of the airport.

"Signore e signori, fate attenzione mentre escono l'aereo," the stewardess said, and Tsuna's eyes widened.

_W-what did she say?! I don't understand Italian! _That's when it hit him. _I don't understand Italian! What am I going to do?! _He began to panic as the other passengers started leaving the plane. The brunette decided to just follow the others.

Tsuna made it into the main building of the airport without any problems, but. . . _HIIIEE! I don't even know who's picking me up! Someone _is_ going to pick me up, right? _He looked around frantically. Was he going to spend the rest of his life in an airport?!

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, guardate qui!"

The brunette, hearing his name, turned to the direction of the husky voice that called to him. He looked around in confusion.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada!"

Then he spotted the one calling him. His heart almost stopped. There was something about the handsome silver haired foreigner with green eyes who was calling him that made Tsuna excited. Something the brunette couldn't put his finger on. He almost looked similar to the red haired man in his dream. Light pink touched Tsuna's cheeks without him noticing. He made his way over to the silver haired man who was standing next to a tall man with black hair and a fedora. _Who are these people?_

"Piacere di conoscerti, Tsunayoshi Sawada," the handsome silver haired man said with a smile, and Tsuna sweat dropped.

"I-I'm sorry! I have no idea what you're saying!" Tsuna whined. The silver haired man gave him a confused look, then turned to the taller man. The brunette, face red, looked down. He was embarrassed.

"Non l'hai prepararsi per la differenza di lingua prima di venire?" The silverette asked the black haired man.

Tsuna couldn't help but think, _Save me, Kami-sama!_

"Ho pensato che sarebbe stato più divertente in questo modo," the black haired man replied simply.

"EH? Sei serio?!" The silverette looked flabbergasted.

"Rabbonire. Guardare." The taller man stood in front of Tsuna, staring intensely into his eyes. Tsuna shrieked softly and tried to shrink away from the man, but was stopped. The black haired man had grabbed the brunette's head between both hands.

"W-what are you doing?" The brunette struggled against the other man's grasp.

"Hold still," the taller man commanded, and Tsuna stopped struggling.

"W-what? You can speak-" he was cut off as a sudden, sharp pain shot through his head. "Ahhh!" he cried and fell to his knees. What just happened to him?!

"Tsunayoshi!" The silver haired man was by his side in seconds, his hands on the brunette's shoulders to steady him. "Are you alright?" The silverette looked up at the taller man, slightly pissed. "I know it was necessary for him to understand us, but you didn't have to be so rough!"

"I. . ." Tsuna panted, gaining the attention of the silver haired man again. "I can understand you now. . . Wait." He paused, his eyes wide. "Am I speaking Italian?! How?"

"Yes, silly boy. You sure are slow, aren't you? Maybe I should call you no-good Tsunayoshi," the black haired man stated, causing the brunette to flinch at his not so new nickname.

"You wouldn't be the first. . . Oh, you can call me Tsuna for short, by the way." Tsuna gave the pair a small smile.

"Ah, okay, Tsuna! I'm Hayato Gokudera." Hayato took the brunette's hands in his own and helped him onto his feet. Tsuna blushed lightly at the contact unconsciously.

"O-okay, Gokudera. . ." The brunette struggled to not add "kun" to the end of the silverette's name.

"Please, call me Hayato," the silverette said with a sincere smile.

"Ah, if you insist. . . Hayato." Tsuna gave Hayato a small smile. He felt strange addressing someone by their first name so quickly.

"I am Reborn, your dean, or principal, of the college you are now attending. You may not call me Reborn. You may call me Professor Reborn or Sir." The black haired man was scary.

Tsuna, with a quiet "hiiee", unconsciously took a step away from Reborn. He gasped when Hayato took his hand and laced their fingers together, confused, nervous, and just a little comforted. Only a little. What was it about this strange man that made the brunette feel safe, even though they only just met? And, why was the silverette being so friendly?

"Now is not the time, Hayato." Reborn smirked. Hayato, with a displeased frown, removed his hand from Tsuna's. The brunette felt a little relieved. Everything was so strange for him at the moment.

_Why do I feel like I've met him before? And, what's with Professor Reborn? I'm getting uneasy vibes from him, _Tsuna thought.

"I grow tired of this. Let's head home." Reborn turned away from the younger boys, nonchalant. Tsuna sweat dropped.

The brunette followed the other two silently as they left the airport. His jaw dropped when they stopped in front of a luxurious looking black limo. A blond man opened the door, and Reborn silently slid into the limo.

"Tch. Professor Dino," Hayato acknowledged grumpily as he also got into the limo. Tsuna stared, confused.

_Hayato has only been nice to me since we met, but he seemed so angry towards the blond haired guy. _Tsuna tilted his head to the side slightly. He squeaked when he realized everyone was waiting on him. "Ah, I'm sorry!" He looked at the blond man and remembered how the silverette had called him professor. He bowed slightly to be polite. "Hello, my name is Sawada- Tsunayoshi Sawada." The brunette had to correct himself. He was about to introduce himself like he would in Japan, but he was in Italy now! "You can call me Tsuna for short."

"Nice to meet you, Tsuna. I am Dino, a professor at the college you will now be attending." The older blond man studied the brunette closely. "Hey, you're kind of cute." Tsuna could hear growling coming from inside the limo and wondered what that was about. "Like a cute little brother! I'm your big brother now." The brunette sweat dropped. It didn't sound like he had a say in the matter.

Tsuna laughed sheepishly and took a seat next to Hayato. His "brother", Dino, sat opposite the two students next to Reborn. When everyone was settled in the limo Reborn gave the driver a command to take them to the school.

"So, Tsuna, what do you think of-"

"No," Reborn cut Hayato off.

"W-what?" Hayato looked surprised.

"There will be time for you two to talk once we get there. For now, I'm tired." And, with that, Reborn was asleep with his eyes open.

"Ahhh. . ." Tsuna whined quietly. "He's so weird and scary. . . OW!" the brunette cried when Reborn, who was still sleeping, sleep punched Tsuna in the head. If that was possible.

"T-Tsuna!" Hayato gently rubbed the brunette's head, trying to soothe his pain. Tsuna blushed and looked down, trying to hide his pink cheeks.

_Why is he being so nice to me? _"Thanks." The brunette smiled sheepishly at the silverette.

The rest of the drive continued in silence, the passengers too afraid to wake the sleeping monster Reborn.

_(One Hour Later)_

"Wow. . ." Tsuna couldn't help but stare in awe as they approached the college he would be attending. It was like a massive castle.

"Finally. Hayato will aid you in getting acquainted with living and school. Don't come to me with stupid questions," Reborn said as he exited the limo. He paused outside the door and smirked at the brunette. "Welcome to Vongola Academy. Try not to die, will you?" And, with that said, he left a stunned Tsuna.

"Die?!" the brunette shrieked.

"Don't worry, Tsuna. Nothing bad will happen to you. I will protect you with my life," Hayato reassured the now terrified brunette, gaining a confused look from him.

"T-thank you, Hayato, but why would I need to be worried about dying? Is this location dangerous?" Tsuna surveyed the area as he and the other two got out of the limo. The school was built in a rather isolated place. The three approached the huge entrance doors.

"Well. . . It's because of what type of school this is," Hayato explained simply.

"Type of school? What type of school is it?" Tsuna was curious but scared at the same time, and with good reason.

"It's a school for. . . Talented people."

"Talented? What do you mean by 'talented', Hayato?"

The silverette smiled sheepishly and gestured towards the castle of a school. "Welcome to Vongola Academy; School for the Telepathically Gifted."

* * *

Signore e signori, fate attenzione mentre escono l'aereo: Ladies and gentlemen, please be careful while exiting the airplane.

Guardate qui: Look here.

Piacere di conoscerti: Nice to meet you.

Non l'hai prepararsi per la differenza di lingua prima di venire?: You did not prepare him for the language difference before he came?

Ho pensato che sarebbe stato più divertente in questo modo: I thought it would be funnier this way.

Sei serio?: Are you serious?

Rabbonire: Calm down.

Guardare: Watch.

Forgive me if the Italian translations aren't perfect, but I don't speak Italian D: I thought it would be funny for poor Tsuna to be confused. Hopefully I'm not as sadistic as Reborn. . . (shivers)


End file.
